thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dakotah Gunn
Introduction Dakotah Gunn is a veteran USMC marksman who, after leaving the military, joined the San Andreas State Police. Preferring to be, in his words, a community cop, Gunn will typically go out of his way to assist civilians in small everyday activities and tries his best to be lenient when permissible. Biography Born in Texas, Gunn grew up in the lone star state before enlisting with the United States Marine Corps when he turned eighteen. After retiring from the military and walking away with his newfound experience and associated psychological hiccups, Gunn moved to Los Santos with his 10 year-old daughter. Not originally planning to join the San Andreas State Police, this changed when his daughter left their place of residence to go get some food and ended up being held at knife point and mugged for the few dollars she had on her person. Affecting Gunn deeply with the realization he almost lost his daughter because of literal change, Gunn enrolled with the San Andreas State Police Academy with a resolute mindset to help be the change the city needs to make the streets safer for its citizens. Academy Graduation and FTO Time Graduating top of his class in police academy, Gunn joined the FTO race with the other cadets on their adventures toward a full trooper promotion. Quickly proving himself on the streets with multiple esteemed and, arguably, renowned troopers, he found that he rarely was given negative reviews and instead was usually complimented for how he handled himself in the field. It was not long before he was given solo patrols and soon after an approval for full solo. Pillbox Shooting Incident During his time on solo patrol as a cadet, Gunn found himself at Pillbox Medical with multiple victims and witnesses after a massive local gang shootout near the LTD Gas Station on Grove Street on November 28, 2018. After helping work through the massive influx of patients, Gunn walked Johan Asbourg outside into the drop off loop in front of the hospital to question him about the events at the gas station and other need-to-know information. It was at this time that Dash Armstrong, unknown at the time, pulled up next to the hospital in an orange Honda Civic and opened fire on Gunn and those around him. Unfortunately, several rounds made contact with Johan, killing him instantly. This deeply affected Gunn who felt he failed to protect the young man who was, for all intents and purposes, still in his custody. In addition, the eventual discovery that the shooter was none other than a notorious member of the Bolingbroke Four gave Gunn a new perspective into justice and a distaste for the current system, seeing it as a cycle of crime, imprisonment, and release with no remedy or rehabilitation. As a result, Gunn was put on leave indefinitely until he could be psychologically cleared. Meeting at Parsons and Ride with Macready On December 4th, 2018, Gunn met with Zoey Lyrais at Parsons Rehabilitation Center in the Vinewood Hills to discuss his potential mental trauma over the drive-by shooting at Pillbox Medical. It was here that Gunn voiced his anger over the situation seeing it as a personal failure and revealing his thoughts about how the San Andreas State Police may not be part of the problem, but aren't entirely helping remedy it. After this meeting, Gunn was advised to consult with and confide in his fellow troopers as they may better understand his situation, particularly one that may have experienced a similar event. Gunn got into contact with Captain Legs Macready. On December 6, 2018, two days after his meeting at Parsons, Gunn met up with Macready at the Vespucci Police Station in Los Santos. Macready, understanding the difficulties of dealing with the situations troopers are put through, had Gunn join him in his Jeep Grand Cherokee and went for a ride around Los Santos, discussing Gunn's perspective on the police force and what defines justice. Eventually coming to an understanding of the limitations and requirements of law enforcement versus true justice, Macready decided to bring Gunn to the Kortz Center with Gunn's admission to being uncomfortable with a meeting he witnessed between Senior Trooper Samantha Langley and an "unknown woman" with dark hair. Here, Macready revealed to Gunn about the death of his sister, Ayda Clarke, and that the killer is most likely the same woman who Gunn saw Langley being affectionate with. Another discussion ensued before Macready asserted the brotherhood and sisterhood that is the San Andreas State Police and that despite personal differences and disagreements, they support and assist each other unerringly. Afterwards, with several sets of mutual agreement and understanding, Gunn was psychologically cleared and returned to active duty. Promotion Gunn was promoted to Trooper on December 16, 2018. External Links * Talk with Captain Macready Category:Characters Category:Civilian